


Checking In

by anachronism



Series: A Phone Call Away [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronism/pseuds/anachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a short list of people he feels obliged to call after he, a) saves the world or, b) has a near-death experience. He's just called Pepper, so that leaves Bruce.</p>
<p>Just a short blurb that takes place after the events of The Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been *checks calendar* um, three years since I posted the first bit of this series. Both of these universes have gone through so much since I last tinkered in this sandbox. I still love these two together though. In my mind they've got great chemistry, and I kept coming back to them. And, well, this finally happened. Enjoy!

“I’m no longer part of the Solo-Act Superhero Club.”

In Tony Stark’s vocabulary ‘hello’ was overrated.

Bruce made a vaguely encouraging sound in the back of his throat. He’d stepped out of a meeting for this ‘urgent’ phone call.

“I’m part of a team.” Tony stressed _team_ , his voice so full of incredulity that Bruce had to smile.

“You’re a team player now? Congratulations. I take it this means you’ve won.”

“Yes, yes. We thwarted the bad guy’s plan, destroyed the invading aliens and stopped a nuclear bomb from blowing up Manhattan, thereby saving the planet and reality as we know it. No need to thank me.”

Bruce didn’t and Tony mowed right over his silence in the same fashion he mowed over other people’s chatter. “That’s right, I almost forgot. All you care about is Gotham. Earth could be blasted to bits and Gotham could be a tiny self-sustaining space island and you’d be happy. Well fret not. Gotham is safe,” he announced in a grand, theatrical manner.

“Thank you,” Bruce allowed.

“Hey,” Tony said, objecting to Bruce’s tone, “if you wanted someone to be there to represent Gotham you should have come yourself.” He dropped his voice. “Seriously, you should have come. We could have used you.”

“Aliens aren’t my area of expertise.”

“No, but I hear crazy is. And there was plenty of that to go around. I considered calling you but figured you wouldn’t appreciate me rendering your urban legend status obsolete in the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Maybe we should continue this conversation at a later date? When you’re not surrounded by your new teammates, for instance.”

Tony paused. “How did you –? Never mind. Are you sure you’re not a magician? Because ninja is a great cover story and all but sometimes I have issues suspending my disbelief.”

Bruce scowled at the mention of magic. “It was the logical conclusion,” he informed Tony.

A muffled voice filtered through the speakers on Tony’s end. “Stark! You coming? The shwarma was your idea.”

“Yeah!” Tony shouted to the other person. Then, “Catch you later B.”

There was a sudden silence on the other end of the line. ‘Goodbye’ was another thing Tony didn’t do well.

Bruce slipped his phone into his pocket and summoned a bright smile to his face. He pushed the conference room door open in a grand, sweeping gesture. “Good news ladies and gentlemen! The world isn’t going to end today.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of today I'm cautiously optimistic that I'll be able to produce another part in this series


End file.
